


sacrifice

by indiavolojones



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiavolojones/pseuds/indiavolojones
Summary: “There was never a question of whether or not you have something they want. The human soul is the highest betting chip. For a devil, to drink your soul would be the sweetest ambrosia, there is no greater act of pleasure than to devour your flesh. Humans are a walking delicacy,of coursethey want you.”Solomon’s unfathomable stare sends shivers down your spine.“It’s the question of: what are you willing to give in return?”
Comments: 9
Kudos: 156





	sacrifice

Solomon has always been vaguely threatening... in a friendly way.

He's never been anything but polite. As the only other human, you find yourself drawn to him - out of desperation, necessity, physical attraction - _who knows_. 

You’re not quite sure what he thinks of you, even as you find yourself in a growing number of situations together. He spends quite a bit of time with Asmo and Satan. The angels respect him, and usually sit with him at shared mealtimes. Even _Levi_ likes him. You know he’s a ridiculously powerful sorcerer, which does make things a little awkward for you, powerless as you are, in comparison.

(Mammon had made a joke of it once, you’d flicked his ear and ignored his wails.)

Somehow, you find yourself at Majolish with Satan, Asmo, and Solomon. Not necessarily by choice - all of the demons seem to find their own ways to get you to go along with their plans. You’ve learned that Satan and Asmo, as the fourth and fifth brothers, are rather close - though you might not have known at first glance by how they bicker.

(The bickering with each other turns into a team effort when directed at an unfortunate victim - usually Mammon.)

Asmo dashes off to inspect a new shipment of silk robes at one end of the store, and Satan follows with a huff. This leaves you behind with Solomon, who you honestly don’t think you’ve seen wear anything except his turtlenecks and elaborate capes.

“I heard about your pact with Mammon. Congratulations,” Solomon says, his voice even as you walk down the aisle together. His fingers play with the seam of a something that looks almost like a Hawaiian shirt, except for that the leaves are something akin to thorny vines, and the flowers are toothed beast-shaped blossoms.

You actually think you’ve seen this somewhere at the back of Mammon’s closet…

“Thank you, I think.” You give Solomon a smile, “I’m still not quite sure what it all entails…”

Solomon tilts his head, laughing, “You really don’t know, do you?” He’s not trying to be cruel, but you feel a flush of embarrassment anyway.

“I had my suspicions that you weren’t completely informed, but getting Mammon to enter a pact with you for his own credit card was an excellent move. I suppose you’re just talented.”

Having Solomon compliment you is a welcome surprise - you’re well aware that the other exchange student is widely respected for his magical prowess and overall intelligence.

“Levi kind of explained it, but I’m still unclear on the whole ‘payment’ thing. And it was all his plan, really,” you say, because it _was_. 

Your honesty hurts your pride, but Solomon’s got a pact with Asmo, so if anyone gets where you’re at, it’s him.

Solomon _hmms_ in response, as he flicks through a rack of turtlenecks. Oh, _right_ \- you realize you’ve just been walking around and looking bewildered. In your attempts to be a functioning human being in public, you flip through the clothes while Solomon thinks of a response.

“Mankind is flawed in their current understanding of the Celestial events that shaped the universe around us. It can’t be helped, the revelation of Divinity is simply too much for some people to take.” He shrugs his shoulders, bringing a dark blue turtleneck to his chest and examining himself in a mirror.

Your eyes fall upon a hideous checkered pattern peacoat, and a morbid curiosity has you seek out your size. _Eureka_ , they’ve got it. Should you so choose, you could go home with this monstrosity. Maybe you should get it for Mammon. He’d probably love it.

“Think of it like… a business deal. Both parties are trying to get the best outcome - in many cases, this means the most perks for the least payment. If the demon outsmarts you, you can find yourself suffering for eternity with nothing to show for it.”

“That’s… concerning,” you balk, swallowing on a dry throat.

“Isn’t it?” Solomon agrees giddily before continuing, something akin to pride in his voice, “But no one can dispute the benefit of their service.”

“What if I don’t have something they want?”

Solomon laughs.

“There was never a question of whether or not you have something they want. The human soul is the highest betting chip. For a devil, to drink your soul would be the sweetest ambrosia, there is no greater act of pleasure than to devour your flesh.

Humans are a walking delicacy, _of course_ they want you.”

Solomon’s unfathomable stare sends shivers down your spine. Perhaps sensing your discomfort, he breaks the tension by catching eyes with Asmo, who blows him a kiss, and waves him over. Waving back at Asmo, Solomon gives you far too casual a smile.

“It’s the question of: what are _you_ willing to give in return?”

With that, Solomon pats you on the shoulder, and goes to join the others.

You frown. What are you willing to give up in return? Your soul? Your body? What did Solomon give up in exchange? This world is so foreign to your own. The stakes are higher than you could have ever guessed. The voices of Lucifer telling you to be wary of Solomon and Luke warning you about the devils play in tandem in your head. 

Left alone, you are once again struck by how powerless you are compared to the beings that walk these halls.

**Author's Note:**

> I loooove Solomon. I know there are like, seven attractive demons I can seduce, but the ones I want my MC to sleep with the most are Solomon/Diavolo/Simeon lmao.
> 
> please forgive me for any canon lore deviation - it's not on purpose. except if I ever write about the tasks, they will definitely not be dance battles. that change is 100% on purpose. ~~they will be rap battles.~~ also, I don't usually write in second person pov so this has been a fun challenge. 
> 
> I don't have a lot of finished, longer pieces, but if you're interested in drabbles or want to send prompts (for my MC or yours), hit me up at indiavolojones.tumblr.com!


End file.
